plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryo-shroom
:Not to be confused with Ice-shroom, or its Garden Warfare counterpart. Freeze Mushroom (寒冰菇; pinyin: hán bīng gū) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It bears a similar feature with the Sun-shroom as it also grows. It shoots projectiles that can slow down and damage zombies. Like Sun-shroom and Flame Mushroom, it grows over time in three stages. However, instead of getting stronger attacks like its fire counterpart, its projectiles will slow down more zombies when fully grown. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast (Mediocre in game) 寒冰菇可以随着自身的成长释放越来越强大的法术攻击前方的僵尸。 植物特征：蓝色植物、老当益壮、蘑菇家族、神秘法师 寒冰菇最讨厌冬天, 困为他睡觉的时候根本暖和不起来, 最可怕的是每当此早上起床都会看倒壁炉里结着厚厚的一层冰棱, 这个时候他就会无比羡慕他的同胞兄弟烈焰菇。 In English: Freeze Mushroom grows with the release of his increasingly powerful magic attack in front of the zombies. Plant feature: blue plant, healthy and strong, mushroom family, mysterious mage Freeze Mushroom hates winter the most. The reason is that he can not warm up himself while sleeping during winter. The most horrible thing is that on every morning during this period of time, he will see a thick layer of ice in the fireplace. At this moment, he really admires Flame Mushroom, his twin brother. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Freeze Mushroom grows to full size and creates two ice sinkholes for four seconds. Any zombie that steps on the ice will slip into the hole and die. Costumed He creates three ice sinkholes instead of two. Level upgrade Gallery Freezeshroom Almanac.png|Almanac entry HDIceShroom.png|HD Freeze Mushroom HD Freeze Mushroom.png|Another HD Freeze Mushroom Iceshroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost 10019373.jpg|Two Freeze Mushrooms can be found in this picture Freeze projectiles shroom.png|The projectiles that it shoots at full size Freeze Mushroom PF.png|Plant Food ability Freeze mushroom costume pf.png|Its costumed Plant Food ability LX80.jpg|Upgrade menu 10019378.jpg|Promotional picture 0G41414B00.jpg|An advertisement depicting the different growth stages of Freeze Mushroom Freeze shroom ad.png|An ad depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (3).PNG|Freeze Mushroom on the promotional art (note its non-growth appearance) FreezeMushroomFigure.jpg|Freeze Mushroom figure Iceshroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Iceshroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Little Freeze Mushroom Attacking.gif|1st stage attacking (animated) Freeze Mushroom freezing a zombie.gif|1st stage freezing a zombie (animated) Freeze Mushroom costumed plant food.gif|Costumed plant food (animated) FreezeMushroomDance.png|Dancing FreezeShroomOnGoldTile.PNG|Freeze Mushroom on Gold Tile. Iceshroom Legendary Seed Packet.png Trivia *It is one of four plants that grow over time, the others being Sun-shroom, Flame Mushroom, and Strawburst. *In the costumed upgrade menu, Freeze Mushroom sometimes will not play its correct plant food effect. *Its cap resembles a wizard's hat, referring to his wizard-like powers. He shares this trait with Flame Mushroom. *Based on the preview pictures, it was going to cost 25 sun. *Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom, Chester Chomper, and Shamrockstar are the only plants with facial hair. Tall-nut, Dandelion, and Oak Archer also have facial hair via their costumes. *Gargantuars will try to smash the ice created by its Plant Food ability, but they cannot destroy them. *Unlike Flame Mushroom, its face does not change with growth. This is possibly a glitch. *Freeze Mushroom is the first plant to only be able to use its Plant Food ability one at a time. To use the attack again, the player must wait until the end of the first attack. **This was most likely done to prevent issues with the game dragging zombies to multiple holes at once. *It cannot be used in Sky City levels. This is because its Plant Food ability involves cracking the ground. However, it can be used in Air Raid. ru:Ледяной_гриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Ice plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces